The House Of your mind
by nothingcs2
Summary: Sin su mejor amigo, rodeado de gente pero perdido, podra sobrevivir a si mismo?/ primer fic, tal vez lo continue.
1. Chapter 1

sketch

Todo estaba en silencio, algo no muy común en

aquella casa, a menos que fuera de noche, como era el caso. Tampoco era común que el chico estuviera despierto esas horas, líneas de sudor recorrían su cienes, y una fría mirada estaba fija en aquel artefacto.

Vaya compañía se habia encontrado, o mas bien, lo habia encontrado.

Ya hacia tiempo que no lograba dejarla en aquel cajón bajo llave, ya no era suficiente.

Cada vez le era mas difícil demostrar cordura, y peor actuar normal frente a sus hermanas.

Que pensarían si lo supieran?, tal vez lo llevarían al psiquiatra?

-Jajajajaja, ya no me conocen-

Una sonrisa lleno por unos instantes su fría expresión, le llenaba de satisfacción ese secreto.

Pero por cuanto tiempo seria capaz de soportarlo?, ya no le quedaban ánimos.

Desde cuando habían cambiado las cosas?

No, no habia tiempo de eso, solo lo tenia unas horas hasta el amanecer, debía concentrarse.

Aun así decidió levantarse luego de media hora estando ahí, solo observando.

Le encantaba, a pesar de que cada noche se sentía mas cerca del colapso, no lo podía dejar.

Nadie lo sabia, era su secreto, era su única posesión realmente suya, no la dejaría.

-Estoy bien-

Dijo con amargura el peliblanco, incapaz de aceptar algo tan simple.

Sin su mejor amigo, y en declive emocional, poco a poco fue perdiendo la capacidad de contar sus dolencias.

Quizá solo para ser el solo una vez, pero era el realmente eso en lo que se convertía por las noches?

Hacia tiempo que ya no importaba, simplemente acaricio la dura y lisa superficie de su confidente, y la guardo una vez mas en aquel cajón.

Y una vez mas trato de dormir, esperando no tener mas de aquellas pesadillas, o al menos que no lo despertaran, para pasar el día solamente fingiendo naturalidad y no tratando de no desmayarse.

-Por lo menos ya se me ha pasado la ansiedad-

Dijo el chico con una cara mas a fin de su persona.

-Ya voy a descansar-

Simplemente tomo su sabana y se acurruco .

A la mañana todos estaban como de costumbre esperando a la fila del baño, y como es obvio el chico estaba ultimo.

A pesar de que las gemelas peleaban a su lado no hacia mucho caso, se propuso al despertar estar mas atento al mundo y menos a su secreto pero no lo conseguía.

-Que pasha Lincoln?

Esto si que logro sacarlo de su estupor, sabia por experiencia que tratar con Lisa era peligroso, siendo tan inteligente sospechar de su comportamiento lo llevaría al fin.

-OH, no es nada Lisa, solo estaba pensando en un nuevo comic que quiero leer-

-De verdad?, últimamente he notado un comportamienshto extraño en ti, es preocupashnte, teniendo en cuenta….

Por un momento sintió un ligero escalofrió, pero se sereno, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, sentir que lo descubrirían tan solo por respirar.

-Ho, eso, creo que es por lo de Claid, no ha sido fácil-

-Entiendo, creo que esta es una charla mas apropiada para Lori-

-Descuida, las chicas ya han hablado con migo lo suficiente-

Era verdad, mientras observaba como se alejaba Lisa a su habitación, mirandolo de soslayo pensó en aquellos días pero de nuevo lo detuvo, pensar en eso solo lo ponía de malas y esto inevitablemente llegaba al desea de tomar la llave y abrir aquel cajón, mejor dejar las cosas tranquilas, al fin, Lisa ya no estaba ahí, para que molestarse.

Mientras lograra mantener las apariencias y nadie lo importunara demasiado, probablemente, conseguiría tener suficiente cordura para acabar con todo eso.

Era muy extraño no encontrar una razón para tener aquel artefacto, mientras el sol brillara, pero tan solo llegaba la tarde comenzaba a agradecer el tenerla en su alcoba.

No era normal, no lo negaría, pero todo chico tiene un secreto, ese era su secreto, necesitaba ese secreto, quería ese secreto y se aseguraría de mantenerla consigo.

Esta bien, tal vez tendría que preocuparse un poco, pero realmente no lo creía peligroso, al menos no de día.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba libre el baño, de nuevo se olvidaba del mundo por pensar es ello.

La prueba?, una preocupada Linn jr pasando la mano frente a el a modo de llamar su atención

-Tierra llamando a Lincoln, me escuchas chico del plan?-

\- ah, si, descuida-

Trato de pasar al baño pero la deportista lo detuvo por el brazo, aunque suavemente

-De verdad estas bien?, sabes que puedes hablar con nosotras cuando quieras, últimamente no prestas atención al mundo-

Era realmente inusual verla así de precavida, incluso se preguntaba si le pedía ayuda a alguien para saber como actuar en esa situación, aunque al fin y al cabo también era chica, y su hermana

-No te preocupes Linn, ya he hablado lo suficiente por ahora, pero gracias-

Aun no muy convencida la castaña continuo, sin soltarlo, suponiendo que no podía llegar a ser tan suave después de todo

-Estas seguro?, si aun te sientes mal, puedo decirle a Lori, ella puede hablarte-

Y mirando al suelo añadió

-Es normal…después de todo-

Esto era mas de lo que esperaría, que hacer?, tenia que pensar rápido, no quería dejar brechas

Así que hizo lo mas razonable, la abrazo

-Gracias, estoy bien…bueno no bien, bien, pero ya sabes-

Ella simplemente le sonrió y se fue, era mas fácil con ella que con Lori o Lisa, incluso Luna lo sorprendía siendo sagaz

Pero ya podía dejar de preocuparse, después del baño iría a desayunar podría pasar unas horas en las escuela, ahí nadie le preguntaba acerca del asunto, y nadie podía sospechar de el….desde cuando se habia vuelto tan calculador?...y estrés, el estrés lo mataba, mas rápido cuando de hecho fingía no tenerlo.

Que seria de el?...a veces ya no le importaba, a veces solo quería recostarse y mirar a su amiga, ella tenia la respuesta, pero incapaz de verla o entenderla, porque sentir alivio con algo así?, no se supondría que sentir miedo era lo normal?, la habia visto funcionar, tal vez era eso, lo habia salvado y así convirtiendo en escudo la espada, ahora era su esperanza encontrar el sentido a esto.

Si no lo lograba ya no tendría que preocuparse de que lo creyeran loco si lo descubrían, si no lo conseguía tenia la sensación de que seria el final de todo.

Simplemente se ducho y fue a desayunar siendo otro miembro de la familia Loud, uno con una tragedia cargada a hombros mucho mas atroz de lo que los de su alrededor sospechaba, y con un secreto que le podía costar todo, pero que a la vez era un salvavidas psicológico para el.


	2. Chapter 2

The house of your mind

Chapter 2: Dientes de monstruo

La tarde era apacible en aquel parque, a pesar de que los chicos jugaban alegremente y el clima no estaba demasiado caluroso, la mayoría no parecía tener intenciones de cansarse, tal vez por la hora, puesto que ya se apreciaban los tonos naranjas que avisa a uno que le queda poco tiempo antes de volver a casa. Y ahí estaban dos chicos completamente contrastantes el uno del otro, sentados sobre el césped a la sombra de un árbol simplemente mirando a los demás

-Así que sigues durmiendo con ella

-Oye yo no te critico con tus costumbres raras—

decía el peliblanco fingiendo indignación

-Además creo que es mejor que dormir con un conejo de peluche ya soy un hombre

-Casi nunca te critico bro, pero ella no te ayudara—

-Como lo sabes?

En ese momento el mundo alrededor pareció tornarse de un gris profundo, dejando solamente un pequeño espacio circular para los chicos

-Tu la viste Lincoln, no puedes simplemente abrazarla por las noches

-De que rayos hablas Claide?, yo no….

-En serio?—dijo mientras se volteaba al horizonte gris— solo vela, ahí en tu mano

No lo habia notado, pero claro, ahí estaba, podía sentir ahora que le prestaba atención la presión de sus dedos sobre esa superficie ya tan conocida, habia mantenido toda esa fuerza desde el comienzo de la charla y al bajar el rostro no solo vio los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo, estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido al ver que su amada sangraba, borbotones de liquido escarlata manaba del cilindro y de su estructura. Un terrible espasmo de temblores lo azoto y no permitió que se moviera hasta que la imagen se grabara bien en su mente, cuanta sangre podía contener dentro?, una terrible y acuciante pregunta se agolpo entonces en su mente, y Claide?

No quería, pero volteo y al hacerlo tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no grito, simplemente una capa oscura cubrió sus sentidos y todo el desanimo y desolación, toda la amargura, su felicidad….

Era como volver a ver aquel día, cada detalle que recordaba, cada rojo trazo en el, también manaba sangre. De su mirada bacía parecía surgir compasión y sin mover los labios hablo—Mira lo que me hizo a mi—

De la nada el mundo se oscureció, fue consiente de que estaba recostado, no habia sonidos, solo el sordo latir de su acelerado ritmo cardiaco chocando en sus oídos, presionaba cada vez mas fuerte a su protectora, sofocando la locura que pugnaba por salir y brotar de su garganta. Pero no podía, no ahora, no aquí—ya basta— se dijo mentalmente mientras apretaba los parpados en un intento vano de resistir—por favor, ya basta—no lo habia hecho, pero si respiraba lo que vendría después no seria una exhalación, sino ese grito atroz que sentía surgir de sus entrañas, así que continuo luchando contra el sofoco, los temblores y dolor de presionar sus manos entorno de ella—YA BASTA POR DIOS!—Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar cálidamente surcando la mueca de esfuerzo que era su rosto

—LO SIENTO! CLAID! LO SIENTO!—

Y así por fin inhalo, y dejo salir los sollozos, calmos y silenciosos pero que le destrizaban por dentro, aun en esa situación era consiente de que si alguien lo escuchaba seria el fin

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella pesadilla, y su familia podría decir que durante dos de aquellos su hijo habia demostrado tanto animo como no hacia desde "el asunto", que es como lo llamaban cuando charlaban entre si para que no supiera de que se trataba por si el peliblanco escuchaba de casualidad. La familia se sentía aliviada con la actitud del chico, no solamente reía abiertamente, sino que se interesaba nuevamente de los asuntos de sus hermanas y pasaba tiempo con ellas, en la escuela los maestros y encargados de vigilar discretamente al niño estaban de acuerdo, se recuperaba.

Nada mas lejos de la verdad, parado ahí en el fin de la escalera, viendo la puerta de salida, aquella mañana del tercer día, solo podía pensar en como no habia enloquecido. Después de aquella terrible noche todo habia empeorado, su animo estaba casi desaparecido y no tenia mas que la vaga sensación de una existencia dolorosa. Pero su comportamiento se fue a tope, era como si alguien lo controlase y viera como todo se desarrollaba sin que el pudiera hacer algo.

Cada momento tenia la terrible certeza de que cuando volviera por la noche a su habitación ya no encontraría a su "dama" y todo momento era una lucha por no subir corriendo a buscarla, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, luego de la visión de Claide ya no se sentía en paz a menos que la tuviera en las manos. Así que cada hora era eterna y entre mas lejos de su cuarto peor, por lo que en la escuela convivio y converso con sus compañeros, sentía las miradas de los "encargados" de su tranquilidad y se contuvo de salir huyendo en busca de ella, en vez de eso jugo y compartió con los demás chicos. Por la noche del martes ya no lo soportaba, se dijo que era todo, apunto estuvo de tomarla y salir al pasillo de madrugada, los delirios de la presión lo obligarían a accionarla para gritar de alegría y gozo por su libertad en un brindis de paz y resonar mientras aria saber a su familia que el tenia un secreto, y uno muy bueno. Pero mucho antes de que esto sucediera dio con la solución, tan practica y lógica que no entendía como es que no lo habia pensado en dos días de suplicio y terror, quizá eso precisamente tuviera que ver, simplemente presiono el botón y tomo tres dientes de aquella quijada de monstruo, cuya cual podía almacenar nueve y que ya solo le quedaban dos dentro, dos para morder y destrozar carne y hueso.

Esa mañana llevaba los dientes en su bolcillo, tintineaban un poco con cada paso así que era cuidadoso, pero eran riesgos muy pequeños en comparación a enloquecer y salir corriendo de la escuela o peor, despertar a sus padres y hermanas durante la madrugada con las buenas nuevas.

Así que las cosas estaban en control otra vez, podía seguir con su juego, juego?, no, eso no era alguna broma o niñada, pero lo escondía consiente de que era lo peor que habia hecho en su vida, pero que podría hacer?, deshacerse de ella jamás!...no seria justo, no con Claid, no permitiría que se ahogara en un rio o se perdiera bajo la maleza en algún campo, habia mordido a Claid…..pero también a aquella sombra…..por lo tanto le habia salvado…..además ella no tenia la culpa…..ellas no sabia de muertes….

No, ya estaba cerca, lo sentía—me dirá sus secretos—

-Quien?—dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda

-hee?— al tiempo que volteaba consternado y veía como una pequeña rubia lo miraba con duda

-Estas bien link?

-Ahh…siii, muy bien, descuida Lola no pasa nada—

-Seguro?, llevas como cinco minutos parado ahí

-En serio?—de nuevo esa sensación de acorralamiento—yo solo estabaaa…pensando?—dijo mientras que por reflejo metía la mano en su bolcillo, movimiento que no paso desapercibido

-Que traes ahí?, dime link, por que tan sospechoso?

Bueno, a quien sea que se pase por aqui, este e mi primer fic, así que no esperen una gran habilidad puesto que es de mis primeros intentos por escribir también, solo pensé que podía, ya saben, pues lo hago jajaja, si les interesa la historia, si quieren dejar una opinión, si les parece que deba continuarla, si hay algún consejo o simplemente quieren que les conteste algo…comenten, nos vemos chicos y chicas pásenla bien.


End file.
